Only one left
by 57.EllaMiller
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, original pairings except AlicexOC and JasperxOC. It's just something I've been messing with. Read and Review please : Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edward has Bella, Carlisle has Esme, Rosalie has Emmet, Renessme has Jacob and now Alice has Daniel, which just leaves me, Jasper, alone. Not only am I now alone but I have to feel the love of the other couples twenty four seven. No wonder my skills are going haywire. I still can't believe Alice did this to me. If I'm honest with myself I could always feel the other couples had a stronger attachment to each other than we ever did but I thought that's just the way we were. I know it's the way I am, incapable of true love, I don't deserve it. I never thought I deserved Alice anyway. It's probably best this way.

"I'd really appreciate it if I didn't feel self pitying Jaz!"

"Sorry _Eddie" _Them two have almost got as bad as Emmet and Rosalie with their physical relationship, it's disgusting. However he's right, I wish I could get a grip on my power, I can't control what I'm sending out, which isn't good considering we are going to school later today. Ugh, school, well at least I can amuse myself by influencing the human's emotions, that's always funny.

I strolled out of my room, I need to hunt for today, don't want to disappoint anyone again. I walked out into the damp air, Jesus this place rains more than Forks! My senses took over, I smell blood, it doesn't smell particularly tasty, and it's quite intoxicating, almost… sexy. What the hell! I'm getting turned on by animals now! I have to get a grip. I raced off in the direction of the animal, senses on high alert I could hear the quickening heartbeat making my mouth water. I burst through the clearing to find myself face to face with a panther. I growled low and threatening and watched the beast cock its head to the side in a mixture of what looked like amusement and curiosity. My muscles tensed and I pounced but just before I reached it, it transformed into an eagle and darted into the sky. I froze, completely perplexed as it flew off but not before swooping above my head tauntingly.

What the hell was that! I must be going crazy. Come to think of it what the hell was a panther doing here in the first place? I need my head checking out. I pushed the thoughts of the strange creature with the tantalizing smell out of my head, passing it off as a moment of insanity.

I took down a few deer before returning home to get ready for school. I was eighteen at this place so I only had one more year left and then I could go, thankfully. I dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with my leather jacket. I ride a motorbike so I may as well look the part. I looked in the mirror and swept my honey blond hair out of my eyes, good they were bright topaz, excellent.

"I'll meet you there" I didn't shout it, they would hear me anyway. Not bothering to walk all the way round and use the stairs and I just jumped out of my window and then straddled my bike, I revved the engine enjoying the feral growl produced and shot off the drive. I ride fast.

I decided ten years ago when Alice left me, which was just after the whole fiasco with the Volturi and Nessie, that I couldn't ride with them to school. Too many emotions flying around and I end up just depressing everyone, not like I can help it.

I made it to school in record time, ten minutes early; I sauntered over to the main office. There was a dumpy looking, forty something woman sitting there reading a magazine. When I walked in she looked up from her magazine and I was nearly blown away by the lust I felt coming off her, Jesus woman!

"Oh hey" she sounded overly sweet, probably trying to make up for the filth running through her head.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale"

"Oh one of the new kids" obviously. I just nodded and smiled making her heart flutter, "well here's your timetable and a map." She had leant over the desk, I think to try and tempt me with a view of her cleavage, if I could, I would have thrown up.

"Thanks" I kept my eyes on her face disappointing her and strolled out of the office and to tutorial.

I was still early when I got to tutorial so I picked a seat at the back and lounged back, attempting to look as human as possible. I had specifically asked not to be in the same classes as any of my siblings, hopefully they listened.

The humans began to file in slowly; this was going to be so boring. I made sure I was emitting disinterest so I would be ignored. The teacher stood at the front introducing himself and telling us what a great year we have to look forward to, the usual crap and then the door flew open. In stumbled a harassed looking young girl with a massive bag and she was feeling extremely pissed.

"Nola! You're late"

"Gold star for you" she mumbled before storming off to the back of the room, right next to me. I sent out a wave of disinterest causing many people around me to gaze into nothingness but her eyes simply locked on mine, she cocked her head to the side and an amused smirk formed on her face as she slumped down on the seat next to me.

I could see she was watching me blatantly, her body twisted into my direction. She was small, about five two, slim with short brown messy hair, big hazel eyes, like a forest, plump lips and creamy skin. She had her chin jutting out slightly in a challenging manner, she looked confident and sexy with her short denim skirt, thick black tights, little ankle boots, beret and long sleeved green top. She was completely stunning and I felt every male's lust as she walked in, even the teachers. Her scent wafted into my nostrils, even her scent was sexy. She smelt spicy with a hint of coconut, it was somewhat familiar. She was watching me, her eyebrows raised, smirking at me. The most unusual think about her though was that I could sense under her bravado and general confident, optimistic, cheerfulness there was deep pain. What could a girl like this have to feel pain?

"So are we just going to keep staring at each other or are we going to talk to each other?" her voice was smooth and alluring, I couldn't help the lust that began to form inside me. However it didn't seem to effect her emotions, just the people around her funnily enough.

"Oh, um… I'm new" oh that sounded intelligent Jasper well done. Her laughter rolled out of her as she threw her head back, making me want to bite her neck (and not to drink her blood).

"I figured out that much honey" she grinned causing me to replicate, just much goofier probably.

"Oh, sorry, yeah… I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Hale" I held out my hand not thinking of the coldness, she shook it with out even flinching, strange. I was soon distracted by the warmth and softness of her skin, amazing.

"Nola, as you probably realised from before, ha, Nola Clasina Mckennith" Nola, that's a nice name… Christ I sound like a teenager. "So, where are you from Jasper?" I like it when she says my name; however I'd rather she moaned it… bad Jasper.

"Well originally Texas"

"I thought I detected a southern accent"

"But I've just moved from Canada, my family moves around a lot"

"Big family?"

"Yeah, four brothers, four sisters; all adopted" she nodded as the lies easily rolled off my tongue. However I perceived distrust mingled in her emotions, could she tell I was lying?

"I live with my four brothers, they're all pains" I laughed, "I'm the only adopted one in my family" she sounded distant on this.

"Where are you're parents?"

"Which ones, adopted or biological?"

"Both" I shrugged; it was strange how interesting I was finding her.

"Adopted mother committed suicide, adopted father is still alive somewhere but me and my brothers moved away from him, for reasons I don't want to go into," this was said with finality, I couldn't press her on it. "And I never knew my real parents so who knows where they are" I nodded sadly, she has had a tough life. The buzzer sounded and she stood up swiftly holding out her hand, "well nice to meet you Jasper"

"You to Nola" I held onto her hand slightly longer than normal causing her to smile, she was breathtaking. She tucked her tongue between her teeth.

"I think this year just got a bit more interesting" she then turned and swaggered out of the room, turning heads with the natural sway of her hip as she walked, she simply oozed sex appeal. Maybe I was just being hopeful but I'm sure she felt desire when she said it. I think that this year isn't going to be as boring as I thought.

The morning seemed to pass slowly. I couldn't get her out of my head. I need to know more about her, anything, her favourite colour would do. I haven't felt this optimistic for a long time.

Lunch came and I sat beside my family, they looked at me confused.

"Jaz why do I feel happy?" it was Edward.

"Am I not allowed to feel happy? I'm terribly sorry" my voice was thick with sarcasm but he wasn't fooled, damn him and his mind reading. He saw who I was thinking about and chuckled causing Bella to gaze at him with 'dazzled' eyes. They sometimes make me want to throw up. Edward glared at that thought.

"Jasper here is thinking about a girl" every one whipped around to stare/glare at me, well everyone except Jacob and Emmet, they were patting my back.

"Jasper, that isn't safe you know what you're like around blood" typical Alice, she'll never trust me.

"That isn't a problem" she smells damn sexy, Edward suddenly burst out laughing. Oh shit I didn't mean to think that.

"No he's right" he chocked out "blood doesn't seem to be a problem" I smirked slightly, "Oh look there she is" he discreetly pointed into the crowd and I turned to find her, not a problem, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was standing in the lunch queue with two huge guys, must be her brothers, laughing.

"Wow she's hot" I glared at Emmet and Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, "What's she thinking Eddie?" Edward concentrated on her and she spun around and glared at him. What the hell.

"Huh? That's strange"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was reading her loud and clear and it abruptly stopped" I could feel his puzzlement, and frustration (Edward loves being a know it all) "It was almost like I was pushed out, it was weird"

"Yeah, my ever changing emotions didn't seem to affect her either" I looked at her again to see she was walking to a table two tables from ours with her brothers. Edward carried on trying to get into her head. She said something to her brothers causing them to turn and frown at Edward. Eventually she rolled her eyes and stood up. She stormed over to our table with a face like thunder.

"Jasper" she hissed, "Can you _please_ tell your brother to stop doing that, it's incredibly rude and annoying. I'd like to eat my lunch without somebody attempting to hack into my brain" She glowered at Edward with her hands on her hips; her chin was jutting out sexily. We must have looked comical, all of us sat there with our mouths hanging slightly open with wide eyes, "and I don't appreciate being gawked at!"

"You're crazy" there's Edward, always on the defensive, "nobody can read minds"

"Oh don't start the whole innocent pretence!" she was wagging her finger at him like an annoyed mother, it would have looked funny if it didn't look like she was going to dismember him, "I know what you are and what you can do"

"Oh really?" he replied sceptically raising an eyebrow

"Yes, so stay out of my head or I'll take yours off" Edward scoffed at the threat, I wouldn't of, at this minute she looked capable of it, "Don't you _dare _laugh at me, you don't know what you're dealing with leech!" she paused for a moment, "I didn't mean any offence to the rest of you when I used that derogatory term, just that ass there" she then looked at Jacob, "I haven't worked out what you are yet so I don't know if it will offend or not" she shrugged a little and turned to me and smiled, "Hey Jasper"

"Hey Nola" I waved a little with a small smile of my own.

"How do you know what we are?" I could feel the anxiousness coming off everyone; they were making me feel antsy.

"I'm no stranger to the supernatural honey" she still had one hand on her hip, it was lucky we were all speaking in low voices because she was attracting a lot of attention, she's just too gorgeous for her own good.

"What are you?" her face suddenly became animated and she took a seat beside me excitedly.

"Guess" she grinned and leant forward. Everyone leant forward to smell her and she laughed.

"I don't think she smells particularly sexy Jasper" I will kill Edward! She turned and grinned.

"I smell sexy huh?" she nudged me slightly then leant forward and ran her nose up the side of my neck inhaling deeply. I shivered with pleasure and had to hold back a growl.

"Mmm, you don't smell too bad yourself" she bit her lip slightly. She was torturing me. I could feel her desire mingling with my own, it was almost suffocating.

"Jaz! Stop it otherwise the entire school will end up having an orgy" Emmet hit me on the back of the head while saying it and Nola giggled. What an amazing sound.

"Em, you don't smell like anything I've ever met before" they all looked puzzled causing her grin to widen.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be up all night trying to work it out" she laughed at her own lame joke and stood up skipping up to her brothers.

I spent the next two lessons trying to work it out, I was coming up blank. As I walked into my last lesson I spotted a very welcome sight. Nola was lounging on a chair at the back with a smug look on her face. I sauntered over casually.

"Hey Darlin', is this seat taken?" I smiled, what I hoped to be a sexy smile, and was rewarded by an increase in her heart beat and a stab of lust, excellent! She shook her head, apparently speechless, points to me! I sat down on the seat and smiled again. She cocked her head to the side in that now familiar gesture and narrowed her eyes before grinning,

"Admit it, its killing you not knowing what I am" I laughed easily,

"Well it will be keeping me up tonight"

"Oh I bet, you won't get a wink of sleep" I shook my head before we both burst into laughter.

"Settle down you two" the teacher was younger than most and I did not like the desire I felt him have for Nola; I struggled once again not to growl. He must have noticed my glare for he quickly coughed and turned to the board.

"What is it?" she whispered, "you look angry" as she leaned forward I got another waft of her alluring scent, I had a flashback to earlier this morning:

_I strolled out of my room, I need to hunt for today, don't want to disappoint anyone again. I walked out into the damp air, Jesus this place rains more than Forks! My senses took over, I smell blood, it doesn't smell particularly tasty, and it's quite intoxicating, almost… sexy. What the hell! I'm getting turned on by animals now! I have to get a grip. I raced off in the direction of the animal, senses on high alert I could hear the quickening heartbeat making my mouth water. I burst through the clearing to find myself face to face with a panther. I growled low and threatening and watched the beast cock its head to the side in a mixture of what looked like amusement and curiosity. My muscles tensed and I pounced but just before I reached it, it transformed into an eagle and darted into the sky. I froze, completely perplexed as it flew off but not before swooping above my head tauntingly. _

I grinned at her triumphantly, "I know what you are" I almost sang

"What" she looked just as excited, go figure.

"A shape shifter" I announced triumphantly

"YAY!" everyone turned around at her excited little outburst and she comically slapped her hand over her mouth making me snigger.

"Miss Mckennith, you can stay behind at the end for that little outburst!" I could feel the lust rolling off him as his eyes rested on her, I definitely do not like this guy.

"It was my fault too sir, I should stay behind too, otherwise it wouldn't be fair" he looked sufficiently flustered and felt annoyed, I was right, he wants my Nola!

"Fine" with that he turned back to the board muttering sourly under his breath. I turned to find Nola smirking at me.

"My hero" she batted her eyelids dramatically making me laugh, "So how did you guess?"

"I remembered this morning, I thought I recognised your scent, sorry about that by the way" I smiled sheepishly causing her to chuckle.

"No harm no foul, and by the way you've only guessed one of the things I am" she smirked proudly

"Wow, so you're a real weirdo?" I replied with fake sincerity causing her to pout with mock sadness.

"Since you two like to talk so much maybe Mr. Hale you'd like to show the class how well you play an instrument" wow we were in music?

"Uh, ok" I strolled to the front, feeling the females letch after me, "any instrument?" he nodded sternly obviously wanting to humiliate me. I picked up the acoustic guitar and began to play something of my own composition. Little did he know, I've been playing the guitar for about one hundred years.

I finished and the class applauded so I appropriately took a bow.

"Just sit down Mr. Hale!"

"Yes sir!" I saluted with a grin causing Nola to snigger as I sat back down next to her; she seems to bring out my fun side.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"A while" I replied casually and she laughed again

"I bet" she chewed on her lip, I should really tell her I could do that for her, "You know, nothings sexier than a man who plays guitar" I leant forward so our faces were just an inch apart,

"Oh really?" she nodded her eyes smouldering into mine; I swear I felt my heart beat and then, the bell rang. We simultaneously let out the breath we'd been holding and grinned before walking to the front to meet our impending 'doom'.

"So you two, what was so fantastic that you had to interrupt my class?"

"Nothing much, I just remembered that my brothers and I were having a party so I invited Jasper and he said yes making me want to celebrate" she smiled sweetly causing his heart to accelerate; the lust was getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh right, well don't do it again, you can go Mr. Hale, I need to…um… speak to Nola about one last thing" I narrowed my eyes on his face, I will kill him if he touches her, then slowly walked out and stood outside the door. I thanked my vampire hearing.

"Now Miss. Mckennith, I know you can excel in this class"

"Really?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice but apparently he couldn't.

"Yes, and I know a way you could definitely get top grades, and maybe without doing it you wont do so well" he did not just say that! I'm going to murder him! I tried to keep my anger under control; I don't want him angry when she's in there.

"And what would that be?" she was playing innocent

"Well… you could do special favours for me, you know… extra credit" I growled not being able to hold it in.

"What would that be then sir?" ha, she can make me laugh even in the most trying times.

"Well, Nola, you're a very beautiful young woman"

"Your point is"

"I notice you've started hanging around with Jasper Hale, well I think little boys wouldn't satisfy you and you'd want a real man" a growl rumbled in my chest once again.

"How would you know how good Jasper is at 'satisfying people' have you ever been satisfied by Jasper?"

"What? No! I just think you deserve a man with more experience" ha! I have more experience than he could dream of!

"Mr. Hall I think you need to take your hand off me before I break it, I don't appreciate being blackmailed and bullied into sexual favours and if it comes up again I'm telling Adrian" and with that she stormed through the door. She felt violated, confused, shaken, disgusted and she walked straight into my arms. She was shocked and took a step back before wrapping her arms around me and inhaling deeply. I held her close and buried my face in her hair, "you heard that?"

"Yes"

"Ha, what must you think of me now" the self doubt and disgust was rolling off her. I grabbed her shoulders pushing her back so I could look straight into those beautiful, big, forest eyes.

"I think you're an amazingly strong young woman who is too desirable for her own good" she looked slightly shaken by my words before throwing herself at me again and burying her head in my chest.

"Thank you Jasper"

"It's all true" she gripped tighter before stepping back, "now if you'll excuse me I have a murder to perform" she laughed before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway.

"Now, now behave"

"He seemed to be terrified of Adrian, who I can only assume is one of you're brothers, I'll show him something he should be really afraid of" she laughed again

"Oh no, you won't, you're incognito" I chuckled softly before side hugging her and she grinned again, "and yeah Adrian is my oldest brother and he's a ruffian ha! I can still kick his ass though"

"I bet you can"

"Mhmm" she nodded seriously before smiling cheekily.

"So tell me about your brothers"

"Well there's Adrian, who's the oldest, then Michael just after, then Sean who is the same age as me and lastly Alfie the youngest"

"Are they traditionally protective?"

"Yep, but you're not afraid are you Mr. Hale"

"Nope, nothing would keep me from hanging around from you, even if they're vampire slayers" she laughed loudly at that

"Well they did always admire Buffy, however that could have just been Sarah Michelle Geller" I grinned at that.

We'd made it to the car park; it was almost time to leave. I felt a wave of sadness come over me; I didn't want to leave her.

"Well, this is me" she said standing by an old orange beetle

"Oh um, nice car" I couldn't hide the amusement form my voice and she childishly stuck her tongue out at me.

"See you tomorrow Jasper Whitlock Hale"

"See you Nola Clasina Mckennith" and with that she drove off leaving me standing in the car park feeling the happiest I had been in a long time, but strangely empty now that she'd left.

**AN- So what do you think? Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I rode into the drive to be bombarded by a mixture of emotions. Looks like everyone has been talking about Nola and I. I could feel happiness from Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Jacob, Nessie and Bella; those five had become my favourite 'siblings' after mine and Alice's separation. I could feel anger from Rosalie; probably due to the fact that Nola was better looking than her. Alice felt angry and unsure thus Daniel was anxious. Looks like I'm going to be in for one hell of a night.

I wander into the house with my grin firmly fixed on my face; no one could bring my mood down now.

"Oh Jasper, we're so happy for you!" Esme ran and hugged me with delight clearly radiating from her. Carlisle pulled me into a hug afterwards with similar feelings attached. The rest, excluding Rose, Alice and Daniel, hung back with huge grins on their faces.

"I don't like it, I can't see her!" Alice sounded panicky

"That's because she isn't here" I knew what she meant but I was in a good mood, Emmet snorted.

"No I can't see her future, or yours!"

"Good that'll mean we're meant to be together" I dropped down onto the sofa still smiling

"Hmm, but Jaz what if that means you don't have a future?" Bella sounded concerned I couldn't hold her ignorance against her

"I doubt it, Edwards power doesn't work on her and neither does mine, what would make you so special Alice?" The little pixie was arrogant, and I seemed to be the only one that could see it, "and besides she's a shape shifter, it comes with the title doesn't it?"

"Cool, another shape shifter, what's her animal?"

"Any animal" I replied with a grin

"Wow"

"How do you know?" oh so Rosalie has decided to join the conversation.

"When I was hunting this morning I found a panther that smelt just like her and when I attacked it, it turned into an eagle" I knew I had a smug grin on my face but I felt proud, "it was beyond cool!"

"Wow!" Jacob and Emmet always have had a good vocabulary, but I wouldn't expect it from Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, and that's not all, she won't tell me what else she is"

"She definitely sounds special Jasper" I nodded proudly once again and got up to hug Esme.

"You'll love her Mom and she'll love you" I could feel that compassion and love exuding from her, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off hunting" I did a little mock salute and sprinted out the door into the fresh air. I'm glad Alice can't see her; it keeps our relationship more private.

Now I'm going to go and hunt me a Nola, I thought while grinning. I turned my nose to the air and tried to catch a whiff of her unique scent in the air. Found her! I wonder what animal she'll be, I was racing off to the direction of the scent. I burst into a clearing, I can smell her, where is she?

"Nola?" I paused and heard something behind me, I spun around but there was nothing there, "Nola?" I was suddenly knocked onto the ground and found myself wrestling a lioness. She leant forward and licked right up my face and then jumped of and appeared to be laughing at me. "That's disgusting Nola" She transformed right before my eyes, I'd seen Jacob do it before but there was something different about it…

"You're wearing clothes!" I accused

"I'm terribly sorry, I can remedy that if you'd like?" Oh Christ!

"No! Um not that I'd not like that… not that I've thought of you naked or anything, but you know… its cold out here" I finished lamely feeling like a complete idiot. She had her hands on her knees and was hooting with laughter, obviously enjoying how flustered she made me.

"That wasn't fair!"

"Oh but it was funny, you should have seen your face" I pouted at her, "Aww poor Jazzy" she laughed while patting my cheek condescendingly. I grabbed her hand stopping her and grinned.

"You know you've caused quite a stir in my family" I sat down on the floor pulling her with me.

"Oh, how come?"

"Well to be honest I haven't been known for my self control so that was a worry it first before I explained you didn't smell like food and Alice can't see you"

"Maybe she should open her eyes when I'm around then" I chuckled.

"I meant she can't see your future"

"Oh sorry, I forgot I was meant to automatically know everything about your family" she replied sarcastically. I laughed at her again.

"Stop interrupting, anyway she can't see you because you're a shape shifter like Jake and it comes with the territory."

"Oh so that's what he was"

"Yeah but he can only turn in to a wolf"

"Ah I see, so he isn't nearly as cool as me" she grinned and winked, "and did you say you didn't want to eat me?"

"No, not in that way anyway" I smirked as her eyes widened.

"That's rude!" She accused while my smirk turned into a full out grin. "Speaking of food, I have to go and cook some tea for my moron brothers" I felt the sadness of her leaving creeping in. However she started to look nervous, which seemed unusual for her, "Um… you can come… if you'd like" she looked at me shyly from underneath her eyes lashes and I felt my breath catch.

"OK" I squeaked out pathetically before clearing my throat and attempting to say it in a more manly tone. She giggled and the grin automatically formed on my face, god she's gorgeous.

"Mind, as I've said before, my brothers are a bit protective, so prepare yourself for the Spanish Inquisition when we get there"

"But nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" I exclaimed feigning horror making her giggle once again resulting in my grin.

"You fool," she pushed me playfully before turning to look at me with a glint in her eye, "I'll race you" and then she shot off.

"Hey no fair, you gotta head start!" I could hear her laughing as I ran and I hurried off after her, enjoying watching her form ahead of me, man she has a nice ass. I sniggered at my thoughts before running to catch up.

**AN: I didn't really know how well this would be received, thus I wasn't really concentrating on it but as I'm getting some encouraging reviews I'll continue and try to update more often… Thanks!!**


End file.
